Shards: Broken, Yet Beautiful
by yourstrulydani
Summary: Pansy Parkinson isn't as strong as she seems.


**[A/N]**

**The Phobias and Character Challenge / Prompt : Pansy Parkinson, Obesophobia (The fear of getting fat)**

**The Trio's Era Competition / Prompt : (Pansy Parkinson) asks for help, confuse, scared, stress, breakdown, tear**

**100 Drabbles Challenge / Prompt : #82 Tears**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge / Prompt : #2 Apollo - Write about a destructive relationship.**

**Pick A Card, Any Card Challenge / Prompt : Queen of Clubs - Write about infatuation; Alternatively, write about Pansy Parkinson.**

**Harry Potter Chapter Challenge / Prompt : #36 The Parting Of The Ways - Write about the end of something.**

* * *

><p>"Draco, let's go to your dormitory now.." Pansy sweetly suggested, massaging Draco's shoulders. "I'll make you feel better." she whispered into his ear.<p>

"I don't want some fat hag in my bed." Draco spat at her, shrugging off her hands on his shoulders.

"B-But Draco-"

"I told you, I don't like you! Merlin, it's such an embarrassment to be seen with you." he hissed venomously, glaring daggers at her direction.

"Y-You're confusing me, Draco. I th-though you-"

"Get lost, Pansy. I'm tired of your whiny little voice." Draco sneered, shooing her away.

"But Draco, I-I love you! I'll do anything! Anything!-"

"God, fuck off! You're not my girl friend!" Pansy could feel her heart being ripped out of her chest as Draco stormed off shouting, to his dormitories.

* * *

><p>Pansy stood in front of the full mirror in the second floor corridor. She examined herself.<p>

_I have poop-colored hair._

_muddy, brown eyes._

_hideous purple bags under my eyes._

_small, flat nose._

_overly thick lips._

_chubby arms._

_flat chest._

_layered stomach._

_fat thighs._

_Draco's right;_

_I'm fat and I'm ugly._

Pansy already started eating less when Draco told her she has hideous arms. She did everything to make herself thinner already! Yet, she was still a fat hag.. Draco wouldn't love her if she was like this! Tears springing to her eyes, Pansy clutched had on the sides of the sink as she watched herself get uglier and fatter in the mirror.

"You're fat. You're ugly." The more she chanted those words, the more they seemed more true.

"Fat and ugly." she insulted herself, the tears blurring her vision.

"You're fat and ugly, Pansy!" she shouted to herself in the mirror, her voice breaking as she cried hard.

Pansy punched the mirror, breaking it to a million shards. She looked down on the sink where the shards lay, her face reflected in them. She looked awful. It just made her cry harder. _She was weak. Draco didn't like the weak._

Her legs trembled and soon gave up on her, causing her to fall to the bathroom ground. She sobbed hard, feeling a deep throbbing on her right wrist,

**_Blood._**

Blood was on her clenched fist. She could see the glittering shards of glass on the bleeding wound on her hand.

The shards were her; beautiful, yet broken. The shards hurt her.

"Pansy!" someone called out to her.

Soon, she felt a soft cloth press to her wound and a big hand wrapping it carefully around hers.

Pansy looked up, it was Theodore Nott.

"I-I followed you here. I was just gonna wait for you o-outside, but I heard something breaking.." Theodore stuttered, looking at her.

Pansy was having a huge breakdown.

"I saw you and Draco a while ago, and you guys fought, and then you stormed off. I didn't want anything terrible to happen to you.." Theodore gazed deeply into her wet and reddened eyes, holding her to him tight.

"L-Leave me alone!" shouted Pansy, more angry tears flowing down her tear-stricken cheeks.

"I don't need you!"

"Ssshh.. Just let me tend to you for now, please, Pansy.." he mumbled, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Pansy just sobbed on to him, holding on to his shoulders and pressing her face to his chest.

"I'm fat, Theo! Draco doesn't love me! He doesn't like fat girls! I've starved myself already, Theo.. My tummy's been hurting for a while now, it's becoming unbearable.. I feel gross, Theo.. I'm so fat and ugly.." she whimpered, balling his inner shirt on her unwounded hand.

"Help me, Theo! I'm scared he'll leave me! Please, help me!" she pleaded, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Please.." she said in a weak voice.

"You're not fat, love." said Theo tenderly, caressing her cheek with the back of his finger. Pansy never heard someone speak to her that softly before. "You aren't ugly, either. Please, don't do this to yourself.. Please.." It was his turn to plead now.

"You don't understand! I don't want to be fat! Draco doesn't want girls with chubby arms and fat legs!" she cried out hysterically.

Theodore held her closer to him, gently rocking her.

* * *

><p>After a long while of silence, Pansy's sobs turned onto a minimum. Theo glanced down to her wounded knuckles and decided that it was time for them to get out of the ladies lavatory.<p>

"We have to get your hand tended, love. Madam Pomfrey will take care of it." purred Theo into her ear, pulling her up. They were met by curious glances outside, since the Slytherin Queen had let her guard down and let herself be seen on her lowest state. She had no energy left to tell them off, so she just simply held her head down.

Theodore led her to the infirmary, and while passing the corridors, he spotted Draco flirting with the Carrow twins.

"Stay here." demanded Theo stonily, settling her by the wall adjacent to Draco and the Carrows. Theodore took long strides to Draco and punched him square in the face.

"She doesn't deserve to be treated like that, Malfoy! She doesn't deserve to be with a filthy scum like you!" Theo angrily bellowed, throwing him another punch. Draco thrashed beneath him helplessly.

"_Stop it, Theodore! Please! Stop!_" Pansy screamed from behind him, her small and frail hand pulling him back by the shoulders.

That seemed to calm Theo for a great deal, since he stopped throwing punches at Draco and pulled off of him. **"We're not finished, Draco."**

* * *

><p>Theodore and Pansy were walking side-by-side on the bridge silently. Pansy glanced down to her now-scabbed knuckles, Theodore's handkerchief still wrapped around it. She glanced down on Theodore's fists, his knuckles purple and bruised.<p>

Pansy stopped on her tracks and grabbed both of Theodore's hands, gently massaging his swollen knuckles. She frowned upon them, then met his steely green eyes. He tried hard to avert his eyes away but her gaze was just too captivating.

"You shouldn't have done that.." Pansy said in a soft voice, even surprising herself by her own tenderness.

Theo scoffed. "Huh. That bastard deserved it." and that made Pansy silent for a long moment.

"Don't believe anything Draco says, Pansy. You're beautiful and you don't deserve that scum." Theo lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"I'm f-fat! I'm not beautiful!" Pansy answered, new tears springing into her eyes.

"You don't deserve to be treated like how Draco treats you. Please, Pansy. Don't do this to yourself." Theo traced her pale lips with the pad of his thumb.

"You need to eat something soon, love. You're pale and- Pansy!"

Pansy felt her knees buckling below her and then all she saw was black.

* * *

><p>"You're awake, dear." Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly down at her. "Hmm! The colour's back on your lips and your temperature's back to normal." she nodded approvingly.<p>

"Wh-What am I doing here, Madam Pomfrey?" she groggily asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Here, drink this. It's to help your stomach." the kindly Healer offered her a goblet filled with golden liquid. "As to why are you here, well, this young man carried you in to the Infirmary unconscious." she pointed to the figure beside her bed who was sleeping on the side in an uncomfortable position. "He told me you just collapsed in the middle of talking, and he also confessed to me that you weren't eating properly, my dear. Your untimely collapsed was caused by extreme stress and mild anorexia." Madam Pomfrey removed her glasses and sighed.

"Ms. Parkinson, I don't advise you skipping meals. It's not a way for you to get healthier. You need to eat, dear. If you want to get thinner, I can organize a specialized meal plan for you. Also, please don't let anyone get to you. It's personal, yes, but it's the main cause of your disease." Madam Pomfrey stood up from her seat on the foot of her bed.

"I suggest that you also give this young man more of your attention. He may bear a good effect on you." she tapped Theo's slipping figure gently.

Pansy also noticed that both of his hands were bandaged thickly. Maybe she needed to change, after all. She needed a new atmosphere, away from Draco. She didn't need him insulting her on a daily basis. She needed to live a healthy life. She needed the kind of affection Theodore had shown her. he respected her; Theodore was a gentleman.

_"You're beautiful and you don't deserve that scum."_

_"You don't deserve to be treated like how Draco treats you."_

**_She needed to start believing him._**


End file.
